virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Asher Begins: Part 1
We see the exterior of the school from various angles, before getting a shot of the front entrance, where students are walking in, with their romantic partners and their friends. We focus on a particular student, brown eyes, brownish-blonde hair. He is wearing a short-sleeved greenish-yellow T-shirt with 'A7' in dark blue, along with jeans and black boots. He is carrying an orange backpack. An African-American boy taller than the boy of our focus approaches him. He is wearing a red collared shirt and black pants with brown shoes. He is carrying a blue backpack. 2: Why so sad, Asher? Asher lifts his head to look at the boy. Asher: You know how I hate school. I don't fit in, Sam. Sam: It's okay, dude. When I first came here, I never fit in. Don't you remember? Asher: But now you're one of the smartest people in school. Sam: That title should go to you, you're smarter than me. Sam pats Asher on the shoulder before they step into the school doors. They separate as they walk towards their respective lockers. Sam waves at Asher, who half-smiles. Sam: See ya in Geometry! Asher gives him a thumbs-up. Asher arrives in his Geometry class, claiming a seat next to Sam. Sam: Hey, man. Did you do your homework? Asher nods. Sam facepalms then groans. Sam: He's gonna kill me. Asher: Who? Mr. Sampson? Sam: Yeah. UGH! A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes, wearing an orange blouse and white pants walks into the room. She is carrying a few books, but accidentally drops them. Asher rushes over and picks the books up, handing them to the girl, who blushes. Girl: Thanks, Asher. Asher: No problem. A tall boy wearing a long-sleeved light blue T-shirt and black pants appears behind the girl. Boy: Always a hero, aren't ya? Asher: Jerk. Boy: Nice guys finish last, kid. He pushes Asher aside and walks over to Asher's seat, sitting on it. Girl: Sorry, Asher. Asher: No, it's okay. to the boy as Asher approaches his seat: Hey, Asher sat there first. sarcastically looking around: Hmm... I don't see his name on it. gritting his teeth: Move. The boy gets up, smirks and grabs Asher's things, dropping them on the floor. Asher begins picking up his things. The girl eyes him while talking to a girl behind her. Girl: I need to help him. Asher, with his things intact, sighs and walks to the back of the class, claiming a seat near the window. Sam turns around and looks at him, mouthing a 'sorry', to which Asher nods. Asher is staring out the window. A middle-aged female teacher in a blue blouse and black skirt is teaching in front, writing on the whiteboard. Teacher: Asher, can you explain the solution to this problem? She points to a question on the board. Asher snaps back to reality and stands up. Asher: Well, um... (rubs the back of his head) Asher tries to speak, but no words come out. mocking Asher: Aw, he's scared. 2: What's wrong? That brain of yours too small to think? to the boys: Leave him alone! Asher: (loudly) SHUT UP! EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP! Teacher: I will not tolerate such behavior in my class! Asher: Can I be excused? Teacher: Oh, you can be excused, alright. Excused to the principal's office, that is! Asher: Wha- Me? Why? Teacher: Office. Now. We rapidly flash through the busy scene of the cafeteria, students lining up to get food, and talking to their friends at their tables, before we see Asher sitting at a small rectangular table at the corner of the room by the window, slurping spaghetti. Another boy, slightly taller than him, with black hair and brown eyes approaches the table Asher is sitting at. The boy is wearing a grey hoodie with a purple outline, halfway zipped. Underneath the hoodie is a red T-shirt. He is also wearing blue jeans and brown shoes and is carrying a juice box. Asher: (monotonous) Hey. sitting down next to Asher: You okay? Asher: Not really. What about you? Boy: Meh. Can't complain. What happened to you, though? I heard you got sent to the principal's office. Asher: It wasn't even my fault. They kept annoying me! (sighs in frustration and slams his fist on the table) Boy: Whoa, man, chill. Asher: Tommy, today just wasn't my day. I just wish I'd be on top of the world for once, you know. All my life, I've been ridiculed, and I never fit in. Tommy sips a bit of juice from his juice box before setting it down on the table. Tommy: Hey, man, no matter what, I'm here for you. Asher smiles at him. Asher: Thanks, man. Asher walks through the backdoor of his house and into the rather modern kitchen, setting his bag down next to the fridge.